chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Kamehameha Montgomery
K' 'Kamehameha Montgomery is the old childhood friend of Abooksigun Eluwilussit, Adsila Ahyoka & Degotoga Atagulkalu. He is the spouse of Shannon Latimore and the father of only four kids, however, three sons and one daughter and one stepdaughter. Kamehameha is the Liberal Activist and member of the Democrats, but sides on the side of Bernie Sanders, however, he's still sides with Liberalism, and Social Democracy, he still believes in the respect for the 2nd Amendment, but understands why Hillary Clinton wants to ban Assault Weapons, he carries and plays a highly important role in the Gun Rights Movements, he was active in the Red Power Movement, he and Abooksigun were protesters of the Civil Rights Movements. Kamehameha was born in the Hawaiian Territory and was only nine years old when Hawaii officially became a U.S. State, but Kamehameha is opposed to that and so was Abooksigun, Kamehameha proposes Hawaiian Independence. After the 2016 Election, Kamehameha suffered from the loss of his longtime childhood friend, Abooksigun, and also has the lowest health rate due to less sleep by watching too much news, overuse of social media, and with Abooksigun's health rate was low at 17%, Kamehameha's health rate was the lowest at 8%, his life at deadly risk, decides to go to Stowe, Vermont to the Winter House, which had never been too, decides to rest there. When Abooksigun died in 2017, Kamehameha and his famiy were concern that Kamehameha would die next because of his similiar condition Abooksigun had caused by the 2016 Elections. He was advised that he stay and rest in Vermont until his health recovers. Childhood & Early Life Kamehameha was born on January 25, 1950, or January 24, 1950, (Birth Certificate not Classified), some rumored that Kamehameha was born on January 26, 1950. Kamehameha was born in Honolulu, Hawaii, he was raised by a Liberal Family, and born to a Native Hawaiian Father and born to a British Mother, who is a member of a Christian Denomination that once existed, the Universalist Church of America, which when Kamehameha was 11 years old when the Universalist Church of America turned into the Unitarian Universalists, Kamehameha laid down his Native Hawaiian Faith while still believing in it, to join the Unitarian Universalists, so did his father. Kamehameha moved to his mother's home state, New York, and met his childhood friend, Abooksigun Eluwilussit, however, the two had lots of memories together. Kamehameha had been a great student with the best grades, like Abooksigun, Kamehameha both favor with Abooksigun, the best Liberation of the Indigenous Peoples, they both joined the Civil Rights Movements, Abooksigun's mother, who was widely Conservative, did not approve Abooksigun, being friends with Liberals like Kamehameha and Degotoga. Kamehameha's mother loved Abooksigun and was impressed by his intelligence and respect. In 1967, Kamehameha lost his mother through cancer and his father wanted to teach Kamehameha tobe more questioning about the world and how the world is treating Racial and Religious Minorities, Abooksigun was a good friend to Kamehameha's family and Abooksigun got married in 1969. Kamehameha joined the U.S. Air Force in 1970 and went to fight in the War in Vietnam in 1971, and returned to America in 1973. He retired from the Military in 1976. Political Activism After his years in the Military, the Air Force, Kamehameha started to protest in various American Indian and Native Hawaiian Movements for Indigenous Liberations. Kamehameha was of the Red Power Movement and he even supported the LGBT Rights Movement, so did Abooksigun Eluwilussit. Kamehameha supported the Democratic Party and he has also, fight against Fossil Fuels and expanding fracking. Kamehameha supports Animal Rights and supports Abortion and he even favor Gun Control. Democratic Party Kamehameha favors the Democratic Party, however, Kamehameha opposes Anarchy and Conservatism, He opposes Communism and he even opposes Fascism. Kamehameha supports Bernie Sanders. Unitarian Universalism Kamehameha had been a Unitarian Universalist since 1961, and he has been a supporting member for social justice in the Unitarian Universalist Association, Kamehameha supports Hawaii's Liberation as a Country. Personal Life Kamehameha is Native Hawaiian, he believes in the Unitarian Universalist Faith, Kamehameha is the supporter of the Democratic Party and supporter of the theory of Direct Democracy. Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Democrat (U.S. Democratic Party) Category:Left-Wing Populist Category:Socialist